heykidscomicsfandomcom-20200214-history
Feature Comics Vol 1 32
Supporting Characters: * * Adversaries: * Anton Bock Other Characters: * an old sea captain Locations: * "Lorelei" island, off the Atlantic Coast at Deep Harbor Items: * Vehicles: * | StoryTitle2 = Captain Fortune: "The Capture of Castle Balomar" | Synopsis2 = | Writer2_1 = Vernon Henkel | Penciler2_1 = Vernon Henkel | Inker2_1 = Vernon Henkel | Appearing2 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Adversaries: * Other Characters: * Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | StoryTitle3 = Big Top | Synopsis3 = Reprints from the Big Top comic strip | Writer3_1 = | Penciler3_1 = John Devlin | Inker3_1 = John Devlin | Appearing3 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Adversaries: * Other Characters: * Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | StoryTitle4 = Zero, Ghost Detective: "The Three-Fingered Ogre" | Synopsis4 = On the 77th floor of a towering skyscraper, Zero wages war against the criminal denizens of the phantom realm. Okay but he's (also?) got an office and a secretary on the 13th floor, and that's where Mr. Bleaker shows up to hire the Ghost Detective; Bleaker believes, correctly, that his months-dead brother Peter has murdered his recently-dead brother John. You see, as children, devoted siblings John, Peter, and ("Mr.") Bleaker had sworn an oath, in blood, that when one of them died, he would come back for the others in the form of a three-fingered ogre, from their favorite story book. A few months ago, Peter had died, in abject poverty and far from home; two months later John was found dead, strangled by a three-fingered hand. Zero takes the case; they go to Bleaker's beautiful country home, where in the library they encounter a large, grey, three-fingered ogre who calls Bleaker "Brother." Zero flashes a cross-marked mirror and the hideous apparition vanishes, but the monster reappears elsewhere in the house, carrying Bleaker's daughter Mary, then it vanishes again. Zero quickly brings Mr. Bleaker outside to his car and drives to the airport, then hires a plane and pilot to fly, at night, to the cemetery where Peter Bleeker is buried, and land nearby. They enter the cemetery, where a ghostly apparition warns them to leave "before the angry brother returns," or they will die. Zero ignores this, finds a spade, and starts digging at Peter's grave. The ogre appears, with Mary screaming in its arms, and Zero exposits: "If he reaches me before I open this coffin, we're all goners." He then very rapidly digs out the coffin, opens it, and drives a stake through Peter Bleaker's corpse's chest, which makes the ogre vanish. | Writer4_1 = Toni Blum | Penciler4_1 = Dan Zolnerowich | Inker4_1 = Dan Zolnerowich | Appearing4 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Mr. Bleaker * Mary Bleaker * John Bleaker Adversaries: * Peter Bleaker Other Characters: * Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | StoryTitle5 = Reynolds of the Mounted: "The Medicine Man's Scheme" | Synopsis5 = | Writer5_1 = Art Pinajian | Penciler5_1 = Art Pinajian | Inker5_1 = Art Pinajian | Appearing5 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Adversaries: * Other Characters: * Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | StoryTitle6 = Spin Shaw: "The Snatch of the Plane Plans" | Synopsis6 = | Writer6_1 = Bob Powell | Penciler6_1 = Bob Powell | Inker6_1 = Bob Powell | Appearing6 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Adversaries: * Other Characters: * Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | StoryTitle7 = Lala Palooza | Synopsis7 = Reprints from the Lala Plaooza comic strip | Writer7_1 = | Penciler7_1 = John Devlin | Inker7_1 = John Devlin | Appearing7 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Adversaries: * Other Characters: * Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | StoryTitle8 = Rance Keane: "The Murder of Bus Pritchard" | Synopsis8 = | Writer8_1 = William Smith | Penciler8_1 = William Smith | Inker8_1 = William Smith | Appearing8 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Adversaries: * Other Characters: * Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | StoryTitle9 = Capt. Bruce Blackburn, Counterspy: "Living Dead Men" | Synopsis9 = | Writer9_1 = Harry Campbell | Penciler9_1 = Henry Weston Taylor | Inker9_1 = Henry Weston Taylor | Appearing9 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Adversaries: * Other Characters: * Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | StoryTitle10 = Rusty Ryan: "The Insurance Murder Plot" | Synopsis10 = | Writer10_1 = Paul Gustavson | Penciler10_1 = Paul Gustavson | Inker10_1 = Paul Gustavson | Appearing10 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Adversaries: * Other Characters: * Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | StoryTitle11 = The Voice: "Origin of the Voice" | Synopsis11 = The Voice is Mr. Elixir, who as a boy, in 1790, was stranded on a tropical island, and lived there for 150 years, due to his diet of special herbs. Upon returning to America, Mr. Elixir takes a room in a boarding house in New York City, struggles with his rent, and works night and day to replicate the vitalizing properties of his tropical diet, until one day he discovers a fluid which, when poured over ordinary leaves or plants, causes them to shrink and turn brown, and to synthesize the unknown super-vitamin which accounted for his longevity, plus makes him strong enough to lift a piano. He resolves to secretly fight organized crime, and studies the arts of hypnotism, ventriloquism, and sleight of hand, plus recruits a fellow boardinghouse tenant (Fogarty) to his campaign. He develops a mysterious persona he calls "the Voice." On his first case, Mr. Elixir takes down John Martinson, a jewelery collector who has been buying expensive gems for cash, then having his mugs rob the sellers. | Writer11_1 = Stan Aschmeier | Penciler11_1 = Stan Aschmeier | Inker11_1 = Stan Aschmeier | Appearing11 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Fogarty (not named until Feature Comics #34) Adversaries: * John Martinson Other Characters: * Locations: * New York City Items: * Vehicles: * | StoryTitle12 = Poison Ivy: "Origin of Poison Ivy" | Synopsis12 = | Writer12_1 = Gill Fox | Penciler12_1 = Gill Fox | Inker12_1 = Gill Fox | Appearing12 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Adversaries: * Other Characters: * Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | StoryTitle13 = Samar: "Origin of Samar" | Synopsis13 = | Writer13_1 = | Penciler13_1 = Nick Cardy | Inker13_1 = Nick Cardy | Appearing13 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Adversaries: * Other Characters: * Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | StoryTitle14 = Mickey Finn | Synopsis14 = Reprints from the Mickey Finn comic strip | Writer14_1 = Lank Leonard | Penciler14_1 = Lank Leonard | Inker14_1 = Lank Leonard | Appearing14 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Adversaries: * Other Characters: * Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | Notes = * In the 8th panel of the 3rd page of this issue's Doll Man story, we see Darrel Dane take his strange pill and shrink. This is the last time we see him take this pill, on-panel, for many months, and possibly for the remainder of the series. At some point early in his career, after the drinkable version and the injectable version and the pill version of his formula were developed, Dane gained the ability to change size by a simple effort of will. This issue might mark the end of the "pill" phase of his scientific work. * "The Voice" was featured in Feature Comics from this issue until #37 (Nov 1940). | Trivia = | Recommended = | Links = * Feature Comics #32 entire issue * Feature Comics #32 index entry * Feature Comics #32 spoilers }}